Conventional electrical battery chargers tend to have non-uniform rates of charging as an internal voltage of the cells of a battery under charge increases. This occurs as a consequence of a reduction in the charging current flowing into the battery, which is proportional to a decreasing voltage differential between a charging voltage and the rising voltage of the cells of the charging battery. This results in undesirable increases in total charge time for the battery. Some conventional electrical battery chargers attempt to solve this problem by providing a constant charging current driven by a charging voltage that rises in step with the voltage of the cells of the charging battery. However, such chargers require additional control circuitry, which increases the complexity and manufacturing costs associated with such chargers. In addition, conventional chargers suffer from increased energy losses associated with electrical resistance and heat production resulting from such conventional chargers operating substantially completely in the electrical, rather than in the magnetic domain. Accordingly, methods and apparatuses for charging an electrically chargeable device utilizing resonating magnetic oscillations in the apparatus are desirable.